The Club
by Princess Of Darkness12
Summary: Jenny Blackwell is a witch hunting down powerful high priestess Tara Vincent, her journey starts to change her overall opinions of humans and her own kind. When a witch, who is supposed to be dead saves her life, she questions the girl's motives to how she is alive, will Jenny trust her wiccan instincts or befriend the fallen wiccan?


_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural but I wish I did so I own the Light Overcomes Darkness series, Shazz Albert and Chantelle Black. I own Jenny as well, it's her journey to find Tara and kill her. _

_Constrictive criticism is welcome, it's a two way street. Pointers and tips will really be beneficial._

_CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM: LIGHT OVERCOMES DARKNESS SERIES _

_There might be some grammatical errors so pointers are helpful._

* * *

_Prequel of Escape_

Jenny Blackwell was vigorously driving on the road through Indiana blasting out _Master Of Puppets by Metallica_ on the sound system. She was inside her black Volkswagen convertible. The fun-loving witch looked in her re-view mirror to look at herself in the mirror; she had been on the road for three weeks. She was a pretty fine girl for the age of twenty three; her hair was light blonde, short and straight, her eyes were greyish-blue, her skin was white, she was quite tall, lean and curvy. Jenny was wearing a pink trenchcoat over a white vest top, a pair of white combat pants and white converses.

Outside the car, the sky was pitch black with little clusters of white stars in the sky, she wondered if the souls of her friends were up there in Heaven, enjoying their afterlife while she was stuck on Earth dealing with the damage of what Isabel's blood did. Jenny could see the stars following her as she drove through the night, might be the souls of Jeff, Kirsty, Darren and Paul watching her as life on Earth sucked.

Jenny was focused on the lead she found on three young couples being killed and hung upside down like meat in the city of _Bedford, Indiana,_ she was determined that it will be a connection to the high priestess and her former best friend Tara Vincent, she betrayed her circle for power and the love of an archdemon named Saul Kenton, he took away all the people Jenny loved most in her life.

She was livid with herself for causing her cousin Adele to run away from her to get married to Kevin Green, her boyfriend for six years, she had disappeared from her for the last three years because Adele couldn't cope with the loneliness of losing Isabel Cortez, the girl she loved so much, for the last four years she has been dead, died from being a chew toy for Hellhounds sent by her mother Paula Kane Doomflower.

Adele couldn't cope with the visions of Isabel suffering in Hell so it became too much for her so she left the safehouse in Augusta, Maine, where they have been living in for the past five years. Jenny didn't like Isabel when she first saw her at The Convent; she was a shy and awkward girl, who had the most beautiful green irises to look at, she had that puppy dog stare if she was sad or unhappy, therefore Jenny couldn't resist it.

_Jenny was starting to remember the friends she had before the war of darkness._

Jeff Vernon was her best friend in the circle and partner in crime in practicing magic along with breaking the rules of the Wiccan society they have been born into, his literal genius was his charm that brought this friendship together. Jenny missed him so much, she will have to go after the weather witch Gwenievre Parker for being remotely involved in his murder, that bitch couldn't be trusted, she tried to beg the good side of the Wicca for forgiveness and hopes to redeem themselves but in this world, demons are known to be liars.

Kirsty Taylor, her second cousin was a brave little solider died from getting her head twisted and incinerated. She was strong and tough as she never feared anything accepted her twisted death by Raul Kenton, Saul's younger brother and what the olden wiccans called _twister man_.

Paul Snowdon, her heroic leader neighbour died by exploding limbs, she missed him as well because they had a one night stand a long time ago as she didn't like to remember his terrible performance in the bedroom. A year ago she vowed to avenge the three people she cared about most if she was alive to live to fight another day.

Jenny watched a lot of people die in the war of darkness, the names Charlie White, Phil James, Victor Nightswift, Ishmal Malik and Nelson Grunter, witches that she had one night stands with so she didn't care much about them as they were toys to her. Her heart ached when she found out the news of Jeff's death from telepath Penny Flame as she couldn't contact him.

Jenny's heart was beating regularly when she stopped at the red light. _Orion_ was playing in her sound system so she was listening to the soothing instrumentals of _Burton_, _Hammett_, _Hetfield_ and _Zurich_; the grungy metallic sound of the music was travelling through her ears, she was amercing herself in the music of the human band; she never wanted to cry but for Jenny, it was a sign of weakness and sappiness, the last time she felt this attached to her emotions was when she found out that Adele ran away from Augusta to marry Kevin and stay at The Convent so her title was Adele Green from now on.

Through the deserted, open road of Bedford; it looked like a fair town with a lot of little stores around, local people were walking around as she was driving around, she was interested to see what the suburbs look like, there was a patrol of police and a crime scene investigation team around the house, it must be where the third couple died. Jenny stopped the car near an abandoned sidewalk to get out of the car. Her hands were on the pockets of her coat as she was curious to know what happened.

Jenny was in a crowd of people that might be neighbours, the trauma and sad energy coming from the humans started to make the witch feel their pain and anguish through her own body. _"Damn, empathy"_ she thought angrily in her mind. Jenny was still looking around as she was staying there; she knew that it was a dark witch that was doing these killings.

At the corner of her eye; she saw a girl through the trees, watching her intensively, she had an hourglass figure, quite tall and was sexy, she had long brown hair with blonde lowlights which was long and straight, her eyes were topaz blue, and skin was white but slightly tanned. The girl was wearing a black lacy blouse covered with a black tuxedo jacket with black tuxedo pants along with short black heeled boots. The girl was hiding through the safety of the trees. Jenny blinked for one second then she disappeared.

Jenny was walking back to her car trunk to pull out a map of the US and a purple crystal tied on a bit of string. She closed the trunk to place the map on top as she was spinning around the stringed crystal. This was scrying, an olden way for wiccans to find people. _"__Doce et ubi crimen faciens__"_ Jenny started to whisper as the crystal was continually spinning around until it stopped onto a little dot on the map.

It was an old abandoned manufacturing establishment that hasn't been in motion since 1987, judging by her newly enhanced intelligence, it was the ability to be able to know things just by thinking about them; she had this power since Isabel died.

Most witches have five powers nowadays. Jenny had the abilities of subliminal seduction, the ability to enhance her chances of having sex with boys, cyrokinesis, and the ability to manipulate ice, teleportation to go wherever she wants to go and she recently discovered that she had angel blood in her.

She is a direct descendent of the saintly witch Josephine Silvia. Robyn Perez, the youngest Elder in the Wicca the older witch visited her two days after Isabel died to give her the news as at her age she will be going thought metamorphosis as her powers were growing, her angelic power was to dream walk, the ability to walk into the dreams and daydreams of people she is around, she started to have fun with it by invading the dreams of Eliza. The power was useful to attract boys so she knows what they are dreaming about. She got back into her car to drive off to the factory.

Jenny started to ponder about the girl she saw; the girl's name was _Chantelle Black_, a witch that she thought died a year ago by the California circle massacre which was done by Saul Kenton's forces so she was alive, she was thinking about the girl's bone structure and features on her face, she looked a bit like her mom by her crooked smile, there were some similarities to her and her mom Cilia by their looks, she brushed off the thought in her mind that they might be related. Her focus was on finding Tara and killing her.

The friendship that the short haired witch had with the high priestess lasted for six years, they first met in The Convent when Jenny was at the height of her popularity in the Wicca while Tara was in the Goth crowd of the Wicca, the witches that practice black magic openly without caring about the guidelines. The rules were simple but the _Ten Commandants of the Wicca_ were the most important rules and regulations of them all.

_Ten Commandants of the Wicca_

_Thou shall not presume vanity _

_Thou art not be a sloth _

_Thou shall not feel wrath _

_Thy shall not lust _

_Thy shall not feel avarice _

_Thy shall not exceed gluttony _

_Thou shall not envy _

_Thy shall not practice the arts of the devil _

_Thou shall not pursue desires for other species_

_No free will, only obedience to the Elders_

Jenny shrugged off the feelings of anger towards Tara off her shoulder as she was driving through the road, she put in _Reign of Blood_ _by Slayer_ in her sound system as she realised that she finished _Master of Puppets_ on her way to Bedford. This was a peaceful town that has been gripped by the supernatural evils of those who serve the demon master she is after; she started to feel some empathy towards the humans that have been killed by the people that are serving Saul Kenton, he was nowhere to be found but this lead was important because she will at least get some answers.

The road was quite dusty as it was dark outside, late, she could see a blue-green shooting star, and there was no point in making a wish because to this witch, wishes are just for humans that want their lives to be perfect. There was a field of growing plantation near her; it was as if the plants and the crops were dying from lack of rainfall. She couldn't focus on the road, little specks of dust were sticking to the windshield as she was driving through a quiet road, she could see an abandoned building from afar, and her mind was concentrated onto finding out what this lead could take her.

Jenny stopped the car on the deserted road; no other cars were at sight. She pulled out a sharp black-gold Athame she had inherited from her father Shane Blackwell, a notorious witch hunter, it was what her mother told her out of spite for him; this knife was used in Wiccan ceremonies but in some cases can be used to kill witches of a higher status than the average. Jenny was sure that she will find Tara. Her heart was beating irregularly as she exited her car with the knife in hand, her fingers were producing drops of sweat; nervously rethinking of her choice to entering the factory, and there were sounds of the winds entering her eyes as she shrugged it off.

Jenny teleported inside the factory, most of the equipment was topped with dark grey dust; look as if it hadn't been in use for 100 years. The sounds of crashing, yelling and flickers of flames were what she heard from the tense atmosphere of the abandoned establishment, little hairs of her arms were standing up, prickly heat was swimming under her coat as it was as hotter than Mercury; the planet closest to the sun.

Fear ensued inside of her; she never was scared of anything other than losing Adele to Kevin and the newly formed Elder Council which her mother is a member of. Jenny was walking through the hallway; the smell of sulphur was deep in her nasal passage so she covered her nose with her hand.

Suddenly, a familiar face appeared in front of her; she was 5ft7, athletic with a boyish figure, her hair was chestnut brown, long and curly, her eyes were as black as smoke and her skin was pale white. The face was quite a pretty sight to look it; Jenny pulled the Athame to point it at the girl standing in front of her while her opposite took out her witch knife. The girl was wearing a black suit. Jenny knew this girl as she was wearing a satanic pentagram pendant around her neck; she was a witch-demon hybrid called Mandy Winters.

Mandy was one of the witches responsible for the death of Isabel, sweet and innocent witch that didn't get laid yet. This bitch was from the Tacoma circle, a circle of demon-witch hybrid monsters just like her. Jenny couldn't believe that she was the same girl begging for a second chance to be good but _the saying is a leopard never changes its spots, huh_.

"Nice to see you again Jennifer" Mandy cackled as she was twirling around with her knife

"It's Jenny, you black-eyed bitch" Jenny replied rudely as she still had the Athame

"For the last three years, Gwenievre and I were trying to prove ourselves to you sanctimonious witches but it didn't work"

"We'll never trust demons, trust me, it happened once and not again"

"Our brethren forgave us for our sins of disloyalty and we are commanders of armies of demons"

"What do you mean?"

"Jenny, it's the end of the world, the apocalypse and judgement day"

"Why"

"Humans are not going to rule for long, demons are superior beings and we will get rid of all the witches second"

"What's first, the fairies and little pixies you find in Thailand"

"You know that Skyler and John died in the hands of a _celestial_ being"

"You've got to be kidding me, angels are real, give me a damn break" Jenny hissed at the girl with wide eyes turning violet with rage

"Jenny, your problem is that you have no faith and think bad things happen to you because the man upstairs hates you, the truth is that he hates all witches for Josephine's mistake"

"How dare you talk about my great-great grandmother like that, ass-crack?"

"I killed those _delicious_ couples, my army needed to feed so I helped out"

"Where is Tara?"

"Not here, short bus but I'm still here"

"Do you want to know what happened to sweet, little Adele" Mandy laughed manically as she smiled at the witch

"You leave her alone, you parasite" Jenny yelled at her, her affection for her younger cousin was showing on her flustered face, she walked closer to the hybrid witch with the knife

"I killed her happily and dandily" Mandy started singing in a childlike tone as she was skipping around her own space

"You will pay" Jenny growled as she aimed the knife to cut a part of Mandy's top swiftly

Mandy threw Jenny against the wall with a wave of her hand; she then ran to lung herself at the witch. Jenny placed her hand on the ground to form a sheet of ice. Mandy slipped, an icy floor was responsible; cyrokinesis was recognised. The violet-eyed witch stood up to give the demon girl an uppercut attack to send her to the floor, weakened but she grabbed Jenny to push her against the wall, with the sharp top of the witch knife piercing her trenchcoat, a spark of blue light came from her abdominal area to signal that Jenny had been wounded. _"You will never defeat me, you are just as useless as Adele when she tried to fight me_" Mandy whispered harshly, the blood within Jenny boiled from those words, made her feel guilty for not protecting Adele from this demon half-bred witch. Jenny was weakening as the wound expanded as Mandy pressed the knife inside slowly; crimson red liquid was coming from her abdominal line, staining her coat with a path of blood.

Jenny cried in agony, holding the wound with her hand, soaked in blood while Mandy pinned her against the dusty grey wall, her forehead was sweating profusely but Mandy was bleeding as well, her stomach had been butchered by a knife, volcanic yellow lines formed in her face then she was screaming, her eyes and mouth flashed orange-yellow then she fell back with red light expelling from her body. Mandy was dead; standing behind the collapsed demon-witch hybrid was _Chantelle Black_, the mysterious witch from earlier with a witch knife in hand. Chantelle settled Jenny on her back as she was in pain, she couldn't feel much of her nerves as she had been mortally wounded with a Wiccan weapon; the wound was staining a lot of her coat, the soakage gradually got bigger as Jenny was crying in silent sobs.

Chantelle opened up the coat, pulled the vest top upwards to see the medium sized wound, flashing light blue, she started rubbing a dark green substance onto the wound slowly, she had taken it from a little plastic box in her pocket, she could see the tears in Jenny's eyes, pain she was feeling was piercing through her soul which was a blue light, this was the case with all good witches, fragments of her soul was coming out as the wound was steadily disappearing where the dark green mould had touched. Jenny's head was on Chantelle's legs; on the other hand Jenny started to feel less pain in thanks to the disgusting snot looked substance rubbed on her abdomen.

After a few minutes; Jenny started to stand on her feet perfectly, she was fine, and the injury had vanished from her. Chantelle had been stroking her delicate fingers through Jenny's shortened hair then her fingers started caressing her face, the touch brought sparks inside her, this girl was a stranger to her, and _how could she be feeling a pull towards her, someone that had the same features as her mom?_.

"Hey, you OK there, kid" Chantelle said kindly with her soothing voice of reassurance

"I thought I could handle it" Jenny replied in a sob

"One witch cannot take on a high priestess without the proper equipment"

"How do you know I was looking for Tara?" Jenny asked

"Eliza Flowers told me"  
"How do you know her?"

"We are of the same generation, we became friends and she was the first to help me with my problems"

"I thought you were dead, I heard about Saul killing your circle"

"I was in Hell for four months" Chantelle winced as she didn't like to talk about it. Jenny stood up so she could teleport herself and Chantelle out of the factory and inside her car. The seats were more comfortable, it was nice to have someone with her on the roads

"And what happened next, per say" Jenny said curiously as she started driving the car

"I got out but I don't know why" Chantelle replied cautiously

"Anything the thing left on you"

"This" Chantelle said as she removed her black tuxedo blazer to show her short sleeved lacy blouse, Jenny's eyes were fixated by the red fading handprint on her left upper arm

"What the hell is that?"

"I don't know, none of the witches know what it is, not even the Elders, they were surprised that I was still alive" Chantelle said as she put her jacket back on, embarrassed of the handprint  
"The good news is that Sharon Albert is on our side"  
"The witch that fought six werewolves, six shapeshifters, twelve vampires and two demons on her own"

"She had assistance, Eliza had a vision about her so Penny and Holly picked her up"

"Hollisa and Penelope, nice girls but Penny needs to lose her V-card"

"How do you know them?"

"From _The Convent_ and on Samhain, seven years ago"

"It's weird that my friends know you and you have my mom's crooked smile" Jenny smiled as she was driving past the sign welcoming people into Maine

"Where are we going?"

"I know a short cut to Augusta"

"Why"

"You might be the sixth witch I need to form this coven"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The Elder Robyn had a vision about six witches that were going to be powerful in a coven, you, me, Penny, Holly, Eliza and Sharon is it"

"For what reason"

"We are descendants of The Five most powerful witches in the Wicca so we can do what we want with it"

"I'm kinda' sick of the Elders trying to dictate what we can and cannot practice"

"Let's rebel, throw away the books and morals, and start following our own fate for once" Jenny protested as she drove into the driveway of the safehouse in Augusta, this house was a farmhouse that Paul bought to relocate the Quilcene circle in warning to the witch hunters coming

Chantelle looked at the house, it was beautifully tidy, bricks on the walls were white with irregular roofs around the architecture of the place, and the lights were on by the brightness of a yellow glow through the windows. Jenny parked the car on her favourite spot which was round the left side as there was space; it was Paul's old parking space. The topaz eyed witch looked at Jenny as she was parking it into a perfect standstill, she started to feel a jolt inside her when she touched Jenny's face when healing her, a bind between two souls wasn't possible, with _two girls wasn't supposed to happen_.

Chantelle couldn't explain to Jenny why she looked like her mother, a knot was tightening in her stomach, and she couldn't tell Jenny that she was her _half-sister_ from her mother Cilia's previous one night stand with a white Wiccan called Oscar Xavier in _Perry, Oklahoma_. She was very resentful towards her parents for giving her up for adoption; she was fostered by white witches in LA called Terios and Francine Black, they raised her well, she loved them but she is angry with her real parents for thinking that she was a blunder. Chantelle had been waiting seven years to find Jenny as Cilia wanted to keep her younger daughter away from her perfectly immoral one.

Jenny and Chantelle got out of the car. Jenny locked the door to prevent anyone from stealing. Both witches were at the front door as they teleported inside of the house to see four girls staring at them.

Penny Flame had a witch knife at hand, she was a pretty girl with mid length golden blonde hair, daim grey eyes, white skin, she was short, stocky and athletic; she was wearing a red vest top, black floaty pants and what's to be silver gladiator sandals.

Holly Adams had her arms crossed; she was a cute girl with long, curly dark red hair, hazel-brown eyes, white skin that has been slightly tanned; she was wearing a white top with white pants and white boots.

Eliza Flowers had a Wiccan book with a brown cover in her hand; she was an innocent girl with long, vibrant, curly honey blonde, her eyes were clear grey, her skin was ashen white, she is quite tall with a pear body shape, she was wearing a lace white vest top, white tuxedo pants and white boots.

There was another girl with Holly, she had a serious look on her face; she had mid-length, straight dark-red hair with black tips, her eyes were grey-blue, she was short, stocky and had an apple body shape, she was wearing a black blouse, black combat pants and black Doc Marten boots, she must be Sharon Albert, the witch who killed a lot of vampires, shapeshifters and demons on her summer vacation.

_Jenny and Chantelle were in the presence of the other girls. They were wiccans, just like them._

"How was the search, Jen?" Holly asked in a serious tone

"I found Mandy and she almost killed me" Jenny replied as she walked away from the other girls to stand by the window of the living room

"I saved her by the way" Chantelle said boisterously

"Who the hell are you?" Penny sneered at the topaz eyed witch

"Chantelle Black"

"You mean, the leader of the California circle that died" Sharon asked

"I was raised from Hell, with this as a parting gift" Chantelle said as she showed the other four witches the handprint on her arm

"Damn, must have been some big boss demon"

"I'm not sure about it" Eliza spoke in a maliciously. Then she started to feel a sharp pain in her head then she started to have a flash, it flashed before her eyes, she knew what she saw but couldn't make it out

"Eliza, what did you see?" Jenny asked curiously as she switched her mouth to avoid smiling

"She's coming back?" Eliza cried onto the short blond witch's shoulder

"Who is returning?" Sharon grunted suspiciously

"Isabel is getting out of Hell"

"How do you know?" Penny ranted insensitively

"I saw it"

"What else?"

"We are destined to stop Saul and his forces"

"Lizzie, that's all junk in your pretty little head" Chantelle joked

"What's going to be the password for the club?"

"Malleus maleficarum"

"A fairly usual thing" Holly spoke out hilariously

"I had another vision last week; Stephanie is planning on killing hunters"

"That emo bitch is still alive, damn" Jenny scoffed at the idea as she left the window she was looking at to leave the girls in the house. She left her blood-soaked trenchcoat in the laundry basket next to the mahogany brown staircase. Jenny picked up a book with a binder red cover on it; it was the Wiccan _Book of Answers_, a book that can tell the answers to anything that is desired

When Jenny got back into her room; it was lipstick red, the bed had a headboard on top with bed curtains around which were made of silk, and she only had two medium sized closets, one draw, and a long length couch. Her window was the view of the beautiful colourful garden Eliza had been working on since she had the ability of plant growth. She at on her bed with the book in hand with a pin in her two fingers; Jenny started to think, drift into an uncertain daydream, she was feeling relieved to finally have completed her coven, it had to be those five witches because the _Book of Answers _had shown her the paths into finding the two witches Sharon and Chantelle.

On the other hand, Jenny had only been with Holly, Eliza and Penny for the last three years, it was after the war of darkness ended, Adele and Kevin ran away together and being left alone with three witches from around the country. Jenny was on her bed with the book, she opened the bonded book to the middle. She pricked herself with the pin to produce drops of blood onto the page. _"What's my next duty, sacred book of wisdom" _she whispered.

The page started forming _a face with the drop of blood as if it was ink drawing a picture independently; it was of a man, quite handsome with a quirky, confident smile, his features were as if they were crafted by angels themselves. His eyes were hazel-green, those pools of eyes, she could stare at them for ages without getting bored, his hair was short dirty-blond, he was usually in big dark coloured jackets and ratty jeans, holding a knife in his firm grip hand; he was quite muscular and short. _Jenny couldn't take her eyes off the picture the book formed, she couldn't help but smile inside, as if she was a high school girl again, crushing on the captain of the football team, although she had the power of subliminal seduction to draw him to her, this time she felt a strong desirability towards the man in the picture, therefore she traced her finger through the ink picture; little buzzing of butterflies fluttering around inside her.

However she tried to trounce them inside, she couldn't feel this kind of thing, and it was _soulmat magicae__, _this was the Latin meaning for soulmate magic, ancient magic that has been around since the Stone Age, connecting witches to their true soulmates. The ink was manifesting words on the bottom of the page. It said _'Protect him with your life'_ with braille writing. Jenny closed the _Book of Answers _quick. She fell backwards onto the bed clutching onto the book.

Jenny closed her eyes to look at the stars in the sky, little clusters of wonderful colours as she was floating through space. Traditionally witches believed that soulmates are meant to be together by names written in the stars together. After passing through the little bright lights in the atmosphere, she sees the face of the man in the book. Jenny gasped as she opened her eyes to flick through the book to see the face she had a strong attraction towards_. "Damn it, fuck, I'm getting all sex-crazed over a picture, I gotta sleep". _Then she did.


End file.
